


You're Safe With Me

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Mean Queens, One-Shot, Shower Sex, Slight Depression?, Smut, Tagging is always cancer, [READ THE NOTE], oof?, trust issues?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: Smiling softly, Heather placed a kiss to Regina's soft blonde locks, sighing into the humid air around them."Nothing can happen to you here."Regina looked up into Heather's silver gaze, her own sea green one sparkling for a short moment before dulling as she looked away from the older strawberry blonde."I know.."





	You're Safe With Me

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hi. 
> 
> So, this note is literally just to explain the ship if you aren't sure of it yet.   
> The ship consists of the two characters, Heather Chandler(From Heathers) and Regina George(From Mean Girls).   
> Their ship name is Mean Queens, and it's a 10/10 ship.   
> Lol, if you want more information, just hit up one of my former stories, the notes there explain a lot more about how the ship came to be than it will here. 
> 
> [BASICS]
> 
> ~Heather Chandler  
> Oldest  
> Tallest  
> Strawberry Blonde  
> Silver Eyes
> 
> ~Regina George  
> Youngest  
> Shortest  
> Blonde  
> Sea Green Eyes 
> 
> ~Carry on!  
> -Chandler

Running her hands back through her hair, Regina let out a small laugh as she felt hands slip around her waist. The warm water from overhead slipped down their bodies effortlessly as Regina turned around to meet the mysterious person who had joined her in the shower. Coming face to face with silver eyes, Regina smirked as she was brought into a short lived kiss. Heather watched the younger blonde with ease, leaning down ever so slightly to be able to place a kiss on the girl's lips.

"I thought you were going to take one in the morning." 

Shrugging, Heather ran a hand back through her hair, soon allowing her hands to slip down her sides. She loved the way Regina's eyes followed her hands. With every movement she made, they would follow like lost puppies. Truly, it was adorable in Heather's eyes, despite the girl's equally harsh tone to her own, Regina was far from Heather's status.

"I felt disgusting. So here we are now." 

Smirking down at the blonde, Regina rolled her eyes as she turned around to grab the shampoo. Having to bend down for it ever so slightly, Heather took a small step back in the walk-in shower. The older junior had half a nerve to send her hand flying into the blonde's ass, but she managed to keep the temptation at ease as Regina began to lather her hair. 

"I think you just wanted to see me naked." 

Turning to look at Heather, Regina stepped out of the water, smirking as Heather looked her up and down. For how subtle Heather had tried to be, she failed greatly. Her eyes were all over the place, but when Regina snapped her fingers at the girl, it caught her attention rather quickly.   
Blushing at the action, Heather brought her shoulders up with a small smile. 

"Maybe I did." 

Laughing at the older strawberry blonde, Regina sent her hand into the girl's chest, the familiar smack sounding off the glass walls of the shower. Heather couldn't help but chuckle at it herself as she took a few steps forward, beginning to help Regina get the soap out of her hair. Her hands ran through the girl's beautiful blonde locks, not a piece went untouched. When Regina turned her back on the older girl to finish getting the shampoo out of her hair, Heather couldn't stop herself from slipping her hands around the girl's waist.   
Humming softly at the action, when Heather's hands came to cup her breasts, Regina chuckled as she let the sly remark leave her lips. 

"Fucking perv." 

Laughing with the girl, Heather allowed herself to kiss the back of the girl's neck. If she'd done that earlier she was bound to have gotten a mouthful of soap, now, she was glad she could go through with her actions. Massaging the blonde's chest, Heather hummed against the girl's skin as she heard the younger junior let out a soft moan. 

"Excited are we?" 

Rolling her sea green eyes at the girl behind her, Regina shook her head as she leaned back into Heather's touch. The older girl couldn't stop the smile that such a small action brought upon her. It was always the little things that turned Heather into a loving mess. Of course, she loved it, way too much if she were being forced to add. 

"Shut up." 

Hearing the words out of the younger girl, Heather shook her head as she sent kisses up the back of Regina's neck. Humming quietly at Heather's actions, Regina allowed her hands to slip behind her. Feeling Heather's soft skin, she nuzzled her head back into the girl's neck when she felt Heather's hand slip down her stomach. A soft gasp left Regina the minute she felt Heather's fingers slide through her folds. Unaware as to why she had been surprised at the coming act, Heather smirked when she felt Regina jump back slightly against her. 

"It's only me, Princess." 

Nodding her head, Regina tried to relax herself as she felt Heather's fingers glide through her wet folds, sliding up to where her clit rested. The small whine that left her was enough to put a smile on Heather's face as the older girl craned her neck to place a kiss on her lover's lips. 

"I-I know.." 

Slowly beginning to rub the younger blonde, Heather hummed in the girl's ear as she placed light kisses along Regina's shoulder. She was so tense.. Heather had no idea why that was, but she was determined to relax her to the best of her ability. Tilting the girl's head to the side, Heather allowed her teeth to gently sink into Regina's pulse point. Sucking lightly at the sensitive flesh, when Regina let out a moan, Heather nearly purred against her skin.

"Then chill out." 

As much as she wanted to, Regina tensed when Heather's free hand slid up her side to cup her breast. A whine left the younger blonde and Heather frowned for a short moment as she rested her lips against Regina's neck once more. Her silver eyes dulled for a moment before she slipped her hands away from their respective places. Hearing a small whine of disapproval from the younger junior, Heather turned her around to face her, a frown clear on her features.

"You okay?" 

Regina was flushed as she looked back at Heather. Her eyes almost didn't come to meet the older junior's, roaming across the girl's body instead. As much as she wanted to bring herself to look into Heather's eyes, she couldn't. Fear clouded her own and for a moment she thought that would be it. When Heather rested her fingers beneath Regina's chin, her head was tilted up to look into Heather's concerning silver gaze. The amount of fear and concern she saw within the girl's iris' almost scared her.   
 _Does she really care that much?_

"Regina?" 

Catching the girl's scared sea green eyes, Heather gave her a reassuring smile. It was odd for Regina to show her such fear. Had she been doing something wrong? The thoughts began to cloud her mind, and for a minute she thought to leave Regina alone to shower, but that also didn't seem like a good idea..

"I-I'm fine, Heather..-" 

"Bullshit." 

Running her thumb along the girl's chin, Heather slowly took a step forward till their bodies were nearly touching beneath the warmth of the water. Her hand came to cup Regina's cheek and she didn't try to stop the small chuckle and she didn't try to stop the small chuckle that left her as she ran her thumb over the girl's cheek soothingly. She wasn't here to scare her, nor intimidate her.. Heather was there to please Regina, and love her for who she was, not who she was meant to be. 

"You've been tense ever since I got in here, do you want me to leave?" 

Widening her eyes at Heather's words, Regina was quick to shake her head, her hands instantly wrapping around Heather as she brought the girl into a hug.   
Heather was surprised at the action and when she heard Regina's voice, she frowned into the girl's blonde locks as she ran her hands up and down the girl's back.

"No! D-Don't go. Please.." 

Sighing at Regina's fear, Heather slowly pulled out of their small embrace. Running her hands through the girl's hair, she tucked blonde locks behind Regina's ear as she placed a small kiss on her forehead. She'd understand the girl's fear soon, Heather wouldn't allow her to be scared for any longer. Not while she was with her...

"Baby, what's wrong?" 

Looking into Heather's eyes, Regina frowned as she  looked away for a moment. Heather wasn't having any of that, gently turning the girl back to face her, she gave her a reassuring smile to ensure her that she was safe within her arms. 

"I..It's nothing." 

"Bullshit. You can't pull that on me, Regina. Something is wrong, I know there is." 

Sliding her hands up the girl's back, she rested them on both of her shoulders. Adjusting her stance, she sighed as Regina spoke once more. 

"It's stupid, I-"

"Obviously it isn't if it's bothering you this much to where I can't even pleasure you." 

Regina rolled her eyes for a moment as she turned her back on Heather. Needing to explain her damage every time something seemed relatively wrong got annoying after awhile. She was aware she was tense. She was aware that she wasn't calming down, and this only spiked her anxiety even more.   
 _You couldn't just continue what you were doing? I was fine with it..._

"Heather, it's nothing. I was perfectly fine-" 

When Heather's hands slipped around her from behind, Regina's eyes widened and she was quick to turn around and push Heather back.  
Noticing the fear clouding the girl's eyes, Heather frowned as she was quick to apologize, her eyes glazing over in sympathy.   
 _Oh Honey.. You could've just said.._

"Regina.." 

As Regina turned the water off, Heather sighed as she watched the girl timidly look up at her. She wasn't going to hurt her. She had no intention of hurting her in any single way.. The amount of pain in her heart and the way her eyes burned with a sort of anger at whoever had hurt her before, it sort of scared Regina if she were to be honest. 

"Heather, I-" 

When Regina went to look up at Heather, the minute Heather's lips connected with her own, a soft sigh left into the girl's mouth as her back collided with the tile wall. Her eyes fluttered shut and Heather's hands cupped her face gently as she slowly deepened their kiss.  
It was just like that, she seemed calm..   
Heather nearly frowned as she realized the reasoning behind Regina's sudden fear.   
They had just gotten back from a party..   
Heather had been able to hug her girlfriend at anytime from behind as she pleased, but after tonight, that didn't seem to work.   
 _Who hurt you, Baby?_  
The thought clouded her mind and for a moment, Heather thought to stop, but when Regina took one of her hands and guided it down her body needingly, Heather realized that was no longer an option.  
As they pulled out of their kiss, Heather looked back into Regina's sea green gaze, when she saw that they were darkened and full of lust, she smiled gently as she let her words slide out softly. 

"Are you sure?" 

Nodding her head, Regina kissed Heather's lips quickly before she stopped her hand when she felt the older girl's fingers ghost over her clit. A small whimper left the younger blonde and something overtook her as she looked into Heather's eyes, her own nearly darkened a few shades below their normal color. 

"I've never been so sure of this in my life.. Just, please, Heather.." 

Heather nodded her head, kissing Regina softly as she allowed her fingers to slowly massage the younger girl once more. Her silver eyes remained bright as she used her free hand to cup the girl's neck, keeping herself in close-contact to her girlfriend. Moaning quietly into the moist air around them, Regina's eyes closed as she rested her head back against the tile wall, her hands slowly came to rest around Heather's neck. She didn't allow the girl to step back, nor try and move away from her while she was pleasing her. It was something she wanted to be done, to keep her lover in close contact. As Heather allowed two fingers to slide through Regina's folds and rest right before her entrance, her eyes opened slowly for a minute as Heather stopped. 

"Heather, I-I'm okay.." 

Nodding at the approval, slipping her fingers into the younger blonde, the moan she was met with made Heather groan softly as she moved forward to place her lips against the blonde's neck. Beginning a steady pace, Heather was cautious not to move too quickly like she used to be able to. She wanted to make this as comfortable as she could for the girl in her hold.  
 _She's been hurt once.. She doesn't need to be hurt again..  
_ Allowing her thumb to swipe over the younger junior's clit, Heather slowly relaxed as she heard the familiar curse come from her girl. 

"Fuck..." 

Kissing Regina's cheek, Heather hummed in the girl's ear as she picked her pace up just a little. Not enough to scare the younger blonde, but enough to get the job done. 

"That's what we're doing." 

Chuckling gently at Heather's remark, it died out in a moan as her eyes opened and Heather's free hand ran through her blonde locks as her lips latched onto her pulse point. Sucking at the sensitive skin there, and the constant movement of Heather's fingers in and out of Regina was getting to her quite quickly. The sounds coming from her fingers slipping in and out of her alone were enough to drive Regina crazy as her moans slowly grew in volume. 

"H..Heather..." 

Running her tongue over her bite mark on Regina's neck, Heather picked her head up from her spot, allowing her pace to pick up to something Regina was used to. Regina moved forward for a moment, her head pushing into the crook of Heather's neck as her whines sounded hot in the older strawberry blonde's ear. Humming as she came to rest her head down against Regina's, Heather breathed her words out gently. 

"Come for me, Princes.." 

Wrapping her arm around the younger blonde, Regina's short lived cry rang off the walls of the shower as whines and whimpers followed. Heather's actions continued, helping Regina ride out her orgasm. The younger girl had nearly been riding her fingers, but as they slowed down and her body froze and shook in Heather's grasp, so did the movement of her hips. Regina's breaths came out heavily and when Heather slipped out of her, the small whimper that followed her actions forced her to place a small kiss on the blonde's locks.  
Slowly picking her head up off of Heather, Regina took the older strawberry blonde's hand as she was about to slip it into her own mouth. Taking Heather's hand in her own, she was quick to slip the older junior's fingers into her mouth, her tongue working between each one to ensure she got most of her cum off of her lover's skilled fingers. As she sucked on Heather's fingers, her eyes closed with a small hum as the older girl ran a hand back through her blonde locks, keeping them out of her eyes. When she opened her sea green eyes, they connected with Heather's own silver ones and she winked at her as Heather rolled her eyes with a small laugh. It seemed like the moment would go on forever, but when Heather uttered her words, Regina almost frowned. 

"You know I would never hurt you, right..?" 

Nodding her head, Regina let go of Heather's fingers with an audible,  _pop,_ as she returned the girl's hands to her. Regina watched Heather slip her fingers into hr mouth and smiled softly as she spoke.

"You aren't capable of hurting me." 

Chuckling as Heather slipped her fingers out of her mouth, she arched a brow at Regina. It was great to hear the girl return to herself, but it still pained Heather that she was hiding something from her. 

"Mhm.. Sure." 

A near giggle left Regina as she placed a kiss to Heather's lips, her hand reaching for the handle to the shower door. As they pulled away and she turned her back on the older girl. Exiting the shower, she responded to the girl's earlier question with a true answer. Despite her tone being strong and true, Regina knew Heather couldn't see the frown on her face as she grabbed her towel off of the counter. 

_"I know, Heather. I know..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Time: 
> 
> Start Time:   
> 4:27 PM 
> 
> Break Start:   
> 4:39 PM   
> (The power went out. As of the moment I have no internet connection, so I need to wait for it to come back on. .-.)
> 
> Break End:   
> 4:42 PM   
> (I fucking hate Florida storms. xD) 
> 
> End Time:   
> 5:21 PM 
> 
> ~Not revised for spelling or grammatical errors.


End file.
